


El último invierno

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [25]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Tú no puedes resistir el invierno.





	El último invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al pelotudo de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "winter" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Gray/Lyon.
> 
> Extensión: 442 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Me fui de vacaciones por unas dos semanas y al volver limpié mi estrés empezando a leer la saga de Percy Jackson, así que básicamente llevo unas tres semanas y pico sin hacer nada, lo sé, intentaré ponerme al día. No es que tenga ganas, tampoco, ando con ánimos de mandarlos a todos a la mierda pero es lo que hay.
> 
> Y voy a terminar esto así me dé septiembre, duh (al menos ya solo me quedan cinco). Por el Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 02/05/2019]

«Bah, tú no puedes resistir el invierno.»

Gray aún recuerda. La sonrisa burlesca, la postura arrogante, esa mueca que quería borrar a puñetazos. Recuerda ese tiempo en que él y Lyon eran algo similar a una familia, compañeros inigualables. Pero, incluso si Ur no murió del todo, aquello sí lo hizo. Dicho lazo se resquebrajó, tal como las flores en invierno; y eso fue todo. Años a partir de ahí de olvido forzado, de sentimientos enterrados. No hubo nunca más nada, salvo la conciencia del adiós. Ese intenso intento de no ser nada, salvo un recuerdo. Si nunca se hubieran encontrado, probablemente habrían sido aquello por siempre.

Pero el destino les encontró, una vez más, y una vez más fue doloroso.

Si las heridas podían remendarse y el pasado ser superado, entonces quizás valdría la pena tal reunión. Lo creyó, fervientemente, los tiempos venideros. Luchando juntos, cubriendo la espalda ajena, añorando al otro, preocupándose. Si las heridas podían curarse, entonces podían ser nuevamente algo. Pese a cada traba y cada punzada, e incluso siendo poco, todavía eran algo así como una familia, una que no lograban catalogar. No hermanos, no meros compañeros, pero tan importantes como si un lazo sólido hubiera ahí. Quizás tenían miedo, justamente, de ponerle nombre. Codo a codo, hombro con hombro, irreemplazables para el otro. Las pieles se tocaban, levemente, sin que quisieran meditar el hecho. El palpitar, el fluir de la sangre, la sensación de vida. ¿Qué serían sin el otro?

«Tú no puedes resistir el invierno.»

Ahora lo entendía. Nada, no era nada sin Lyon a su lado. Meramente una sombra, a merced del pasado una vez más. Añorando fingir que no había nada sino recuerdos para soportar el dolor, la agonía eterna de perder. La triste realidad de nunca haber dado el paso, nunca haberle puesto un nombre a sus sentimientos. Porque en antaño pudo ser algo similar a una familia, pero nunca lo vio así, se negó cada momento de vida que Deliora poseyó en pensar aquello. Lo lamentó el día que Ur murió y finalmente pudo ver cuánto tiempo había negado lo innegable.

Era lo mismo ahora. Años después, ya no sabía qué pensar de él y en el intento de entenderlo no fue capaz de darle cabida real a sus sentimientos. Porque tenía miedo que las cosas hubieran cambiado hasta ese punto; y si la lejanía de Lyon indicaba algo, quizás fue mutuo.

Ya daba igual, el invierno había pasado y tal como había anticipado aquel viejo recuerdo, ya no tenía las fuerzas para soportar las heladas. Ahora, frente a la tumba, solo podía sentir que en verdad había nacido para perder.


End file.
